Questionable Intentions
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Sakura runs the clinic, when her old sensei comes in with a strange note from the Hokage. How can she be expected to do this and still keep her sanity? She thinks she's going to faint... KakaSaku cute fic, adult content warning.


_**Questionable Intentions  
><strong>__by Kaline Reine_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story._

_Notes: This is the first KakaSaku fic that I've written... I've been a fan of the pairing for a long time, and I've been dying to give it a try. I hope it turns out good._

_WARNINGS: This story contains adult content and is intended for mature readers only. If anything kinky or adult in nature offends you in any way, then you might not want to read this. As with most of my stories, the characters WILL be doing dirty, dirty things to each other... Not all of which is guaranteed to be purely consensual, either. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

As she washed her hands for what felt the hundredth time that day, Sakura stared at the bland wallpaper of her office. She sighed, sitting in her chair to take a short break while she could. It had been a long day... Patients had been coming in all morning, and it was unusually busy for some reason.

She was responsible for running the Konoha clinic. She'd been transferred there just after she'd finally finished her medical internship at the hospital.

Studying under Tsunade had been difficult, but it had paid off. Now, not only was she the number one Medic-Nin in the village, but she was also the head nurse. She pretty much ran the clinic by herself, with occasional guidance from her superior. She liked it more here, because it was steady pay, and steadier work, which suited her just fine.

She thought she was all caught up with everyone for now. It was a rarity these days, but the pink haired nurse allowed herself to smile, for once.

It was still the middle of the day, but the only expected patient she had coming in was her usual on Mondays. And he wouldn't be in until later.

But as soon as she had sat down to rest for a bit, the door to her office had burst open. The receptionist at the front, Zumi was her name, had burst in to tell her something. Zumi was a quiet, shy girl, who had been hired on as extra help, mostly due to her superior efficiency at getting things done correctly and on time. She was quiet as a mouse, and drama-free. Both things Sakura liked.

"What's gone wrong now?" The Kunoichi held her head in one hand, looking truly exasperated. She'd had a really rough morning so far and didn't need any more headaches.

"I'm so sorry to bother you already, but... A man with the last name Hatake has asked to see you, specifically. He won't let any of the other nurses know what's wrong, and he refused to go to the hospital. I think it might be serious, Haruno-sama."

"It's alright... Send him into my office. I'm too tired to go out there right now."

She nodded and went to do as she'd been instructed, leaving Sakura alone to gather her thoughts. She had no idea why he would do something like this... But her old sensei had always been a little eccentric, so it wasn't really that much of a stretch to believe that he'd want her as his nurse. They'd never been that close, and had grown apart in recent years, but that was fairly normal. The accomplished Shinobi had always hated receiving medical care.

Moments after her assistant had disappeared, she was almost excited to see such a familiar face appear in her office. Well, she couldn't exactly see his face due to his signature mask still covering it, but... Still.

His one visible eye was the only tell-tale proof that he was smiling at her, as he took the seat across from her, on the other side of her desk. He immediately moved into a relaxed position, making him appear comfortable. But she knew that couldn't be the case. He hated hospitals, and clinics even more. He was still wearing his standard-issue Jounin jacket, presumably he'd just come back from a mission not too long ago.

"Hello Sakura-chan, it's been a long time. You look tired..." His voice was something also familiar to her. It had a certain warm quality to it that she could never allow herself to forget it. She'd never been able to get over it.

She smiled warmly at him, despite being so tired. "Stop stalling, Kakai-sensei. To be honest, I really am exhausted. I was about to leave for the day, but we do have other nurses that can take care of you, so if you'll just-"

"No. That wont be necessary. I mean, I'm afraid I _really _can't."

Sakura just looked at him for a moment, dumbfounded. "What is it that's so important that you can only see me?" She leaned on her desk, interested to hear what he had to say.

He seemed to become increasingly more uncomfortable. His gloved hands fidgeted with the arms on the chair, and once in a while he would reach up to play with the crazy silvery spikes of his hair.

"Well... Here," He handed her a small piece of paper. "Tsunade-sama directed me here, and told me to ask for you, specifically. She said that I might be more comfortable with you than a stranger. And frankly, she's right."

The girl looked at the nearly illegible handwriting... Tsunade had clearly been drunk when she'd written it. But the young Kunoichi would easily recognize her Shishou's handwriting anywhere. The note was definitely authentic. She did her best to make out the chicken scratch...

_ 'Konoha forensics investigations is currently doing a genetics study. Need to know if Kakashi's children would be born with Sharingan. We need him to donate sperm for the study. It's to be extracted by any- and I do mean ANY- means necessary. So... Ah... You know what to do!  
>-Tsu.' <em>

"...Wow." All she could really do was sit there in awe for several long minutes. She needed a few minutes for the information to finish sinking in.

When Sakura looked back up, her sea-foam eyes met his single coal colored one, and for some reason she felt herself blush a bit. Now it was her turn to feel uncomfortable. She didn't really know what to do. Well, she knew how to take semen samples from patients. That was not an issue... The issue was, this was her sensei! A man who had trained her to be a proud Kunoichi, and helped to shape her into the woman she was today.

How could she possibly be expected to do something like this?

She was embarrassed, but after gathering her thoughts, decided to be as professional as possible about this. Leaning back in her chair, she folded her hands in front of her in a professional manner.

"Well, Kakashi-san... I think you'll be needing this," The nurse smiled sweetly as she opened the bottom drawer of her desk. She handed him a magazine and a small cup with a lid. "I'm sure someone like you doesn't need instructions. Not with all those books you read."

Kakashi was a bit surprised. He really hadn't thought Sakura would react like this... She was so cold and down-to-business. Not how he'd expected to be treated by his former student.

"Alright... But there is still one problem."

"And what is that?"

"I uh... I've never... I don't know how to say this, but..."

"Oh my god," She rolled her eyes impatiently. "Don't tell me you've never given a sperm sample before?"

"Well, er... N-no. I haven't. But there's something a little... Worse?"

Sakura laughed dryly. "What could _possibly_ be _worse_?"

"I've never..." He leaned in close to her, until she could feel his breath on her ear even through the cloth that covered his face. "I've never masturbated before, Sakura."

"You can't be serious...?"

"I'm afraid I'm dead serious."

She studied his face for a long moment. It could sometimes be difficult for others to tell when Kakashi was laughing or smiling. Over the years, his students had learned how to read the visible part of his face to detect these expressions. And what she saw this time- a blank stare, and maybe a slight hesitance in the look he gave her. Masked behind uncertainty. He looked vulnerable, and that was a dangerous thing for any Shinobi to be.

He _was_ dead serious.

The poor girl turned bright red at her realization. Kakashi felt almost bad when he noticed it. But a small part of him felt that she deserved it, in a way, for ridiculing him. He knew that more ridicule was coming... He just knew it. It was the same way every time someone found out about it. He was already humiliated beyond belief.

"It isn't like that's anything to be ashamed of," Sakura floundered to maintain her professionalism, despite her initial blushing, giggling response. "I mean... You do know how it works, don't you?"

"Yes. But I've always had lovers to help me with such things... The most recent being Anko."

Sakura winced. "I _so_ did _not_ need to know that!"

She didn't even like thinking of him in a sexual way. This wasn't something she was used to, or even the slightest bit prepared for!

Kakashi sighed in exasperation. This wasn't the response he had wanted to hear. Then again, he really didn't know what he had been expecting. He should just try to get over this, and deal with it. But it was so hard...

"I understand. Thank you for your time. I will let Tsunade-sama know that we couldn't complete the study."

"Hold on just a minute..." Sakura sighed, and pressed a button on her desk, connected to a small speaker.

Zumi's voice came on. "Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Zumi, I need you to take Kakashi-san to a room. I'll be with him shortly. And I'll personally be handling the lab work for this one myself. It's an important study, straight from the Hokage herself. So tell Hanabi-chan we won't be needing her anymore today."

"Yes ma'am, right away."

A small, thin, frail looking brunette came in and led Kakashi away. As they were walking, he muttered a stunned "Thank you..." to the pink haired nurse.

Sakura tried to gather her thoughts. This really shouldn't be a big deal. The man was probably used to looking at far more perverted things. He was always reading those Icha-Icha Paradise books that Jiraiya wrote. And everyone knew what kind of trashy adult content was in those things.

So why was the thought of her sensei masturbating under the same roof as her bothering her so much? He wasn't even technically her sensei anymore... Just a random guy from the same village as her. Still... She'd known him since she was twelve!

"I've really got to find a way to get over this..." She muttered under her breath, while she walked to the lab room and waited for the sample to arrive. "It's not that big a deal, he's in a separate room."

She would be responsible for storing and freezing it properly, before she either hand-delivered it to Tsunade's office herself, or the other transport medics came by to pick it up. It really didn't seem like it was exactly a top priority mission though. It's not like Kakashi would ever have kids, anyway. Not after everything his father had put him through... Sakura had always pretended to mind her own business about things like that, but working in the Hokage's office had left her privilege to some... _interesting _information about people. After a while, curiosity had gotten the better of her. She never told anyone what she found out, or talked to them about it. She was good at keeping secrets.

As she waited, she began to tap her foot on the yellow tiled floor. It was such a tacky color. Yes, she could focus on that... Anything to distract herself from the madness that was probably taking place in the next room. Or whatever. She tried not to let her mind wander too far.

She glanced at the clock on the wall. Kakashi had been in there for over twenty minutes... What was taking so long?

It's not like she could peek in and see how it was going to check on him. That would be wrong... But as the minutes ticked by, she began to worry a little. Getting up, the nurse went just down to the hall to room number five, where Zumi had placed him. It was right next to the lab, at the very end of the hallway.

She heard a muffled cry coming from inside the room, just as she decided to lightly tap on the door. To her surprise, Kakashi opened it...

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: Sorry to end the chapter there... I promise I'll have the next chapter posted soon. Crazy plot, no? If you liked it, please review. Again this is my first KakaSaku story so I'd really love some feedback on it. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**-k.R.**


End file.
